1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens moving frame and a lens device, and more particularly, to a lens moving frame that includes a holding portion holding a lens and guide holes through which a guide bar is inserted and is supported so as to be movable along the guide bar in an imaging optical axis direction, and a lens device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-344746 discloses a lens barrel in which a lens moving frame has a holding portion holding a lens and a guide hole through which a guide bar is inserted formed therein and is supported so as to be movable along the guide bar in an imaging optical axis direction.
In addition, in JP-A-2003-344746, a lubricant is applied to the guide bar in advance in order to smoothly move the lens moving frame along the guide bar. Further, in JP-A-2003-344746, the guide hole is formed in a shape capable of preventing the lubricant applied to the guide bar from being scraped off by the guide hole when the guide bar having a circular shape in a cross-sectional view is inserted into a first guide hole (a guide hole of the main barrel). The guide hole is formed in, for example, a rectangular shape such that the guide bar is supported in the horizontal and vertical directions. Therefore, a gap is formed between the guide bar having a circular shape in cross-sectional view, and the guide hole, having a rectangular shape, and most of the lubricant applied to the guide bar is inserted through the gap to reach the lens moving frame directly. Therefore, the lens moving frame is smoothly moved by the lubricating action.
In the lens barrel disclosed in JP-A-2003-344746, the guide hole is formed in a shape capable of preventing the lubricant applied to the guide bar from being scraped off by the guide hole. Therefore, the lubrication between the guide bar and the guide hole depends on the amount of lubricant applied to the guide bar. Thus, the lens barrel disclosed in JP-A-2003-344746 has problems in that the amount of lubrication is lowered with long-term use and it is difficult to ensure the slidability of the lens moving frame for a long time.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a large amount of lubricant may be applied to the guide bar. However, when a large amount of lubricant is applied, manufacturing costs increase, and the lubricant is likely to be scattered from the guide bar. In this case, the scattered lubricant is adhered to other parts, and defects occur in the parts.